


seven friends play suburb

by skyejade44



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Original Character(s), not part of the homestuck story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejade44/pseuds/skyejade44
Summary: a story i am making for my friends about what our game in suburb would be like. wish me luck





	seven friends play suburb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beautiful friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beautiful+friends).



a youngish teenager sits on their laptop chair they are typing frantically into their laptop as though something super important is happening

and that it is 

you can hear me ?

well you aren't exactly what one would call quiet 

right its just that your not supposed to hear me

eh well its just one more conversation with myself

right ...

anyway since you seem a bit stumped ill introduce myself the name is skye, i love reading, writing, music, playing and a bunch of other shit you don't care about. i'm short and stuff, i get angry easy and um yeah that's about it 

thats not "about it"

oh yeah! i'm also trying to play this stupid game i thought me and my friends could play together but everyone is fucking busy so im trying to find someone to play with me hence frantic typing 

thats not what i meant

well its all you are getting 

you little-

oh look chloes online 

==> pester helpicannotGiveashit

amassiveNerd [AN] began pestering helpicannotGiveashit [HG]

AN: hey 

AN: dude 

AN:your pesterchum is saying your active 

AN: seriously 

AN: I want to play this game and you are the only one i haven't asked yet 

AN: all the other are saying stuff like 

AN: "i have homework skye " 

AN: "im to busy skye" 

AN: "go fuck your self skye" 

AN: last one was jaime if you couldn't tell 

HG: right and what made you think i would not also be busy ? 

AN: HA!!! 

AN: I KNEW YOU WHERE ON 

AN: did i do something to piss you off is that why you are ignoring me ??? 

HG: no skye you did not piss me off i just didnt get much sleep at all last night and fell asleep at my computer 

AN: oh right 

AN: sorry 

HG: not your fault, insomnia is a bitch 

AN: i cant imagine not sleeping 

AN: my dreams are probs the best part of my day (or night) 

HG: way to rub it in you little shit 

AN: sorry 

HG: it is fine 

HG: anyway have you asked zach 

HG: he likes gaming right ? 

HG: i can join you two after the room stops spinning 

AN: he said he was studying 

HG: looking at the fact he is active now it seems much study is being done 

AN: THAT DUCK 

HG: duck ? 

AN: meant to say fuck but now duck is my new fuck 

HG: stop 

AN: THE MAN IS NON STOP 

HG: just go chew out zach, Hamilton 

AN: maybe that will be enough 

HG: you fucking nerd 

AN: its in the name babe 

HG: call me that again and ill make sure you can never type again 

amassiveNerd [AN] ceased pestering helpicannotGiveashit [HG]

==> pester your shit of a "friend"

hey duck off zach isn't a bad guy he is very nice and i do not think i like your tone of voice young lady 

==> right......  
==> pester computerGeek

was already going to do that sherlock 

amassiveNerd [AN] began pestering computerGeek [CG]

AN: ZACH 

CG: SKYE 

AN: YOU LIED TO ME 

AN: YOU SAID YOU WHERE STUDYING 

CG: i fished 

AN: you fished ? 

CG: f i n i s h e d 

AN: pfft whatever you say sailor boy 

CG: fuck you 

AN: you wish 

CG: ;) 

AN: ew you weren't supposed to go along with it 

CG: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;);) ;) ;) ;) 

AN: DUDE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING 

CG: ;) 

CG: what 

AN: anyway want to play a game ? 

CG: by game im guessing you mean suburb ? 

AN: no i mean the other game ive been waiting for since January 

CG: dont sass me 

AN: i do what i want 

CG: believe me when i say i know 

CG: anyway yeah i nothing better to do then play this game 

CG: though there aren't any reviews on it so i don't even know if its any good 

AN: for all you know this game could rock your world 

CG: i highly doubt it 

AN: BOO 

AN: you aren't any fun 

CG: then i wont play 

AN: NO 

AN: i was lying 

AN: everyone wants you at their party's 

AN: you are loved by all 

AN: even i'm jelly of you 

CG: laying it on a bit thick skye 

AN: i don't know what you are talking about 

CG: whatever you say 

CG: anyway download the client version of suburb and i download the sever version 

AN: yes sir 

==> download client version of suburb

bitch i know what im doing 

after 20 mins of waiting

more like 20 hours 

... suburb has been downloaded  
==> click

[ENTER]

FUCK YES 


End file.
